Love or not
by trunkssun
Summary: TP GtB. Pan has the guts to to call the one she love 'Trunks' and ask him to the school dance they were having, it just goes up hill from there or does it. R&R to find out. i suck at this stuff
1. Love or not part 1

Trunks woke up and brushed some hair out of his face. He noticed that he was only in his boxers and he smelt like crap. "What did I do last night" he thought. He shock off the thoughts and went into the large shower. He turned the nozel to high and let the warm soothing water roll down his back. After about 0 minutes he got out.   
  
He put some gray sweat pants on and a black tee shirt and went into the kitchen. Bulma smiled sweetly at him and handed him a plate of eggs, pancakes, Bacon and sausage. Trunks licked his lips and sat down and started eating.   
  
"Is it good." Bulma asked. Trunks just nodded. "Oh by the way Pan called while you were in the shower." Trunks finshed eating up the last of his food and got up.   
  
"Thanks mom." Trunks said as he grabbed the phone and started dialing Pan's number. He let it ring for a few times until finally there was a voice on the other end.   
  
"Hello." The voice that was none other than Pan's said.   
  
"Hey Pan my mom said you called."   
  
"Yea I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me Friday?"   
  
Trunks chuckled a little.   
  
"And what makes you think you are worthy to go to a dance with me. If you want to be my date you will have to prove yourself."   
  
"When and were boxer boy? When and were."   
  
"The lake at midnight."   
  
"Ok the lake but what will I tell pops you know he doesn't approve of you."   
  
"Oh Pan I have to think of everything, tell him you are going to hang out with Bra."   
  
"Ok briefs I will see you at midnight."   
  
Pan hang up as did Trunks. That night at 11:50 Trunks was by the lake sitting on a rock. He looked hotter than ever. He had on a pair of Blue jeans that were faded on the knees and a whiter button down shirt. He was so caught up in his looks he didn't even notice Pan come up from behind him. Before he could say anything Pan jumped on him and embraced him in a kiss. Trunks smirked and pined her down to the ground. "What makes you think you can attack the prince of Sayins." He growled.   
  
Pan was about to reply until they herd noises from behind a bush. Trunks got off of Pan to exam the noise and was shocked we he found his sister and Goten making out. Trunks grabbed Bra's hand and threw her away from Goten. Goten looked at Trunks with fare in his eyes. "Trunks.I um." He tried to make out to no use.   
  
"You dirty little man whore. How dare you touch my sister." Trunks said and then began punching Goten hard in the face. Goten managed to make a few punches but Trunks was blinded by rage and at this point really hurting Goten. Pan and Bra couldn't take it any more they grabbed both the men.   
  
"Guys stop it." Bra and Pan said at the same time. Trunks and Goten both looked at each other. Trunks swollowed his pride. "Sorry." He said. Goten nodded. "Me to but I would never hurt your sister I love her." Trunks smiled. "Ok bud I trust you." Goten and Trunks both slapped each other five as Bra and Pan rolled there eyes.   
  
Trunks smiled and turned to Pan. "So do you want to go with me to that dance Friday." He said. "YES!" Pan screamed and Trunks and Pan embraced in a kiss.  
  
This chap was done by a friend her fanfic id is dbz babi gal 4476 she wrights preaty good you should go and out her story's. 


	2. love or not part 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Were the hell have you been brat" Vegeta roared. "Will you stop calling   
  
me brat, how would you like it if I called you bastard." Trunks said regretting them as the came out of his mouth  
  
"Trunks I got to go cause I have to wake up in 2 hours" Goten said then   
  
left.  
  
"Boy you better be in the gravity room in ten minutes or I will come looking   
  
for you". Vegeta said.  
  
"Make me" Trunks said now with a death stare on.  
  
"You will regret that ever came out boy," Vegeta said grabbing the caller of   
  
his shirt.  
  
The more Trunks resisted the harder and harder Vegeta pulled him. After   
  
about a couple of hours Vegeta came in to the house with bloody fist.   
  
"Foolish boy" Vegeta said underneath is voice, walking into his room.  
  
"Ah" Trunks said walking up the stairs and into his bathroom. He turned the   
  
hot water on and got in, letting the hot water going down his bruised and   
  
bloody body. He got out and put on some boxers and fell on his bed fast   
  
asleep.  
  
Next morning Bulma came in to wake Trunks up, just be for she did she saw   
  
all the bruises on his body, and stormed out to Vegeta in the kitchen.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO TRUNKS" She came in looking very pissed at him.  
  
"All I did was spare with him." Vegeta said a little annoyed being interrupted   
  
well eating.  
  
"That is not what I call sparing I call that beating him" Bulma yelled   
  
again.  
  
"Well he started it" Vegeta said then started eating again.  
  
Bulma walked back into Trunks' room and went to wake him up. "Ma what do you   
  
want" Trunks' voice was muffled from the pillow.  
  
"I just came in to wake you up for school, but if you don't want to go you   
  
can stay here and rest," She said already knowing the answer.  
  
"I am not weak I can walk around and go to school, and any ways I have to   
  
help with the school dance and stuff for a damn grade" Trunks said, the last   
  
part under his breath.  
  
"Well you better start getting ready, you have to pick up Pan and Goten" she   
  
said leaving him in peace.  
  
Trunks went in his big bathroom and turned on the hot water. He let it sit   
  
while he took his clothes off then stepped in again letting the hot water run over his now bruised body. Five minutes latter bra yelled the door. "Bro we got to go in five or we will be late" Bra said.  
  
Trunks turned off the water and dried off with his ki then put on a black   
  
tank top a, silver baggy pant, Saiyan boots and to finish it off a capsule   
  
Corp jacket.  
  
Trunks walked into the kitchen "ma can I have a couple of bucks for school   
  
lunch today" Trunks said.  
  
"You should be able to get money." Bulma said.  
  
I have money in the bank and I can't get it or I will be late for school and you know I have to pick Pan and Goten up" Trunks said walking to Bra at the   
  
table.  
  
"Ok you better pay me back after your work is over" Bulma said pulling out a   
  
20 dollar bill.  
  
"Thanks ma" Trunks said grabbing the money "Bra you coming or what" Trunks   
  
said walking out the door.  
  
~ WITH TRUNKS AND BRA ~  
  
"Hey Trunks" Bra said.  
  
"What do you want." Trunks said putting his focus on her.  
  
"Why did you hit ma up for money?" Bra asked.  
  
"I was going to take Pan out to eat after school but I was going to be short   
  
10 bucks" Trunks said putting his attention on the road again.  
  
"Can I have that other ten for me and Goten?" she asked.  
  
"Come to me after your lunch to me gym class I will give it to you there." He   
  
said taking a left onto a old and rutted road.  
  
"I will hope in back for Pan and you." She said jumping up and landing in the   
  
back of the convertible. After a couple of minutes Trunks stopped the car   
  
and got out. Goten got in the back with Bra but Pan got in the driver's side.   
  
"Trunks are you sure you want me driving you nice new convertible" Pan said.  
  
"It is not my car it is yours" Trunks said handing the keys over. "And don't worry I will be right behind you helping you."   
  
Trunks got in the car right behind her and help her start it.   
  
"Pan it might help if you put the car in reverse then hit the gas" Bra said.  
  
"Hey Pan at least you don't have to here my ma complain about not getting a ride to the supper market" Goten said.  
  
After Pan got the hang of it she was on her way. Just before she pulled into the school parking lot blue lights flashed behind them. "Pan pull over right there and lets see what he wants" Trunks said.  
  
She did as was told and pulled over. The cop came up and knocked on the window. Trunks rolled it down and asked what was wrong… "You guys running a little late for school" He said.  
  
"Sorry for that officer, we just got a new driver, it is her first time" Trunks said.  
  
"You do know you can't sit like that there is only on person in the drivers seat at all times" He said taking out a pad of paper.  
  
"She wouldn't drive any other way" Goten said.  
  
"Well I need to take names so if we get you doing this again we will give you a ticket' he said pulling a pen out. "You" he pointed to Trunks "what is   
  
your name".  
  
"I fell very ashamed that you don't know the most riches person in the   
  
world." trunks said.  
  
"What is your name son" he said a little more madder.  
  
"My name is Trunks Briefs President of capsule corp." He said looking back at Bra and Goten with a look like how-the-hell-does-he-not-know-me-name on.  
  
"Son of Bulma Briefs" He said with eyes as big as they can get.  
  
"That is what I've been trying to say basically" Trunks said turning back around to face.  
  
"You can get to class and if they were wondering were you where tell them you were with me" He said then walked to his car and left.  
  
"That was a close one" Goten and Bra said at the same time.  
  
"Pan you can go head and park over there" Trunks said pointing to a spot close to the school.  
  
Pan did just that and was about to get out be for Trunks stopped her, Goten and Bra got out and walked in, "That was very good for your first time"   
  
Trunks said.  
  
"Thanks for everything Trunks" she said kissing him on his the cheek and got   
  
out.  
  
Trunks got out to and grabbed her hand, then they both walked in together.  
  
The rest of the day went fine just up to them getting out of school, but   
  
something had got into pan and Trunks' way, Sharpeners kid Ken .  
  
"Trunks some one is following us" Pan whispered.  
  
"Yea, I have felt it for a while " Trunks said in a whispered too.  
  
"Alright come out" Trunks said turning around " I know your there" He said.  
  
"Who is over there in the bush, I can see you" Pan said.  
  
"Ken what the fuck you doing here" Trunks said.  
  
"I hate him, he is sharpeners kid and has a big mouth" Pan whispered to   
  
Trunks.  
  
"So hat have you been up to, trying to spy on us, you trying to get a story   
  
about the president of Capsule corp., or just being a snoop" Trunks said   
  
putting his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Yea, but I wanted your personnel life not the everyday person sees" Ken   
  
said.  
  
"Sorry kid he is not interested right now, right Trunks" Pan said smiling up   
  
at him.  
  
"Yea not now find me some other time," Trunks said.  
  
"What is your name miss" ken said.  
  
"You herd him not right now" Pan said getting a little mad.  
  
Ken turned around and walked away in silences. Trunks took his hands out of   
  
his pockets and started to walk again.  
  
"Trunks lets go to our special spot we have" Pan said ready to fly.  
  
"Give me your hand I fly faster" Trunks said holding his hand out.  
  
A/N That is it for this chapter. I will try to update soon. R and R. 


	3. love or not part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz and that is that.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was about 4 hours after they eat supper. Trunks went where he always goes   
  
wane he needs to think. (This place was ware u saw Piccolo mediation under   
  
the waterfall.)  
  
"Hey Trunks what are you doing here?" a familiar voice said behind him. The person waited for an answer but got none.  
  
"Trunks are you ok" She said but got no reply so she moved closer.  
  
"Trunks are you ok," said again as she moved as close as possible and touch him but he did not move still.  
  
"Trunks you are scarring me". She finally got the reply but not what she wanted to here. "Pan why are you here" He asked. "I came to find you," she said in a   
  
soft voice. "Oh how long"... Trunks turned around just in time to see a space ship crash in to the Mt.  
  
"Trunks what is it" Pan said in a scared voice. "I just saw a spaceship crash."  
  
That made Pan fear the worst. She saw this in her dream but did not know what to think of it.  
  
"Trunks don't go and check it out because I have a very bad feeling".  
  
WITH VEGETA  
  
'That can't be possible can it'? "Vegeta what are you thinking about" Bulma   
  
said not if she did not know all ready. "I think I just felt my dad land in   
  
a spaceship".  
  
BACK TO TRUNKS AND PAN  
  
"Trunks don't go." Pan said. "Pan I have to go they might be hurt" as he   
  
started to lift off the ground. "If you go then I am coming with you," Pan   
  
said still worried that it was going to be bad.  
  
After a few minutes of flying they came to ware the ship was. "What do you   
  
think you are doing not bowing down to me." a voice like his Trunks' father   
  
said. "What are you doing dad".  
  
"I am not your dad I only have one son and he is a lot different than you".   
  
"What does he look like" Pan said. "Why do you care about my dead son   
  
Vegeta"? Trunks smirked "Cause that is my dads name he is the crown Prince of Vegeta sei".   
  
"Ha you are royal blood" He said just about to fall over laughing. "Yea so   
  
what you going to do about" Trunks said with one of Vegeta's cold grins on.  
  
"Well I see that you have his altitude that he did". "What the hell do you   
  
mean by that"... Pan said then continued "and what is your name any ways."  
  
"Well if you want to know brat my name is King Vegeta of Vegeta Sei" he said   
  
then paused for a minute "were is your father and what is your name". "My   
  
name is Trunks... and why do you want to know were he is".  
  
"I want to talk to my son," The king said.  
  
"Trunks I don't think we should trust him" Pan said in a soft tone of voice   
  
only Trunks could her.  
  
"Bardock come out here the" king said. "Yes my lord" he said as he bowed   
  
down on one knee and put his head down.  
  
"Take the girl and put her in the ship" the king said. "Yes my lord" Bardock   
  
said then turned around.  
  
"You touch her I KILL YOU" Trunks said with the same look he had on be for.   
  
"And what makes you think you can do that you are allot weaker than me".  
  
"Let me power up than" Trunks said. "Fine you stupid boy" Bardock said   
  
almost laughing at his power level.  
  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. "How about there" Trunks said. "You are still weaker   
  
than me by 100,000" Bardock said. "Man you underestimate the royal blood   
  
family". Bardock laughed. "Who is your father than" Bardock said about to laugh again.  
  
"His father is Vegeta" Pan said standing right behind Trunks. "I know one   
  
Vegeta that is living and that is the king" Bardock started "What is your   
  
race".  
  
"I am a Saiyan that is way stronger than you may I add." Trunks said with a   
  
cold glare on.  
  
"King Vegeta is that possible that your son Prince Vegeta is still alive"   
  
Bardock said thinking it couldn't be possible. "Yes Bardock you are talking   
  
to Vegeta's kid". "How do you know my king?" he said. "I can smell his   
  
sent'.  
  
WITH VEGETA AND BULMA  
  
"Vegeta what is wrong now" Bulma said. "It is Trunks" Vegeta said. "When did   
  
you start caring for Trunks" Bulma said teasing him.  
  
"Vegeta were are you" Pan yelled. "What do you want woman" Vegeta said. "It   
  
is about your son". "Were is he" Bulma said worried. "He is with some guy   
  
who said that he is your father or something like that".  
  
"Your going to get Goku, Gohan and Goten" Bulma said. "Yea I am just waiting   
  
for some slow poke named Vegeta". "I am going to my father so just go you   
  
brat".  
  
WITH GOKU GOHAN AND GOTEN FIVE MINUTES LATTER  
  
"Hay here comes Pan" Goku said. "I thought you were with Trunks" Goten said.   
  
"Is this true" Gohan said.  
  
"It does not matter who I am with it is who Trunks has to fight". "Whom is   
  
he fighting" Goku said not knowing what she was getting at. "He has to face   
  
some one called Bardock" Pan said  
  
"This can't be possible" Goku said. "Dad who is this Bardock". "H-he is my   
  
father" Goku said with his eyes as big as the moon if it was even possible.  
  
"Then follow me and see your father" Pan said.  
  
BACK WITH TRUNKS  
  
"Your fighting is not bad" Trunks said. "Well let me power to my max and   
  
then lets see" Bardock said almost dead. "Fine go right ahead but you do   
  
know it is not just power it is also is strategy".  
  
"What ever weak ass". HA "I can't wait till my father gets here," Trunks   
  
said. "Why, so he can see you dead on the ground".  
  
As Trunks looked over he saw him as a SSJ2. "What you scared pussy". "I am   
  
no fucking pussy I could kick your.... "Trunks you're to cocky," someone   
  
said behind him. "Dad I get it from you".  
  
"Vegeta it is nice to see you again," The king said. "Father I thought you   
  
were dead" Vegeta said.  
  
"My Prince" Bardock said bowing down. "Did I just here that right?" a girl   
  
said from the ship. "Mother you, I thought you were killed in the battle   
  
with Freezer".  
  
"Vegeta who are you talking to" Goku said. "Shut up Kakorot" Vegeta said.   
  
"Bardock will you stand up" King Vegeta said. "Yes my king".  
  
"Father I thought you died from the death ball from Freezer" Goku said. "My   
  
king can I go see my family that I have left". "Yes as you wish".  
  
"Vegeta get in the ship we are going home to Vegeta sei" king Vegeta said.  
  
"But father what about my family" Vegeta said. "Bring them with you" King   
  
Vegeta said. "King I would be grateful if I could bring my family as well"   
  
Bardock said.  
  
"There is no more room, sorry". "Father I want them to come cause I don't   
  
want to loose my sparing partner"." As you wish Vegeta" King Vegeta said.  
  
"Bardock go up in the ship and get my other ship with my troops". "Yes as   
  
you wish my king".  
  
"What the hell do you need troops for" Gohan said. "So I can tack the place   
  
over." He said. "No that is not happening well I am here," Gohan said. "Well   
  
I guess you die than," said the King.  
  
That ends chapter 3 


	4. love or not part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz Love or not part 4  
  
"No you will not" Gohan said.  
  
"Why is that "Berdock said.  
  
"This is my home planet" Gohan said.  
  
"I will destroy both you and the planet" King Vegeta said.  
  
"No, my son is right this is my home planet" Goku said in a nice calm voice.  
  
"We sent you here to take over this planet, not come friends with them," King Vegeta said.  
  
"If it was not for them I would not of had my two sons or kill Freezer and Cooler" He said again in a nice calm voice.  
  
"Well, we better get going, we have a long trip to Vegeta sei" King Vegeta said.  
  
'NO, my kids have to go to the dance tonight "Bulma yelled.  
  
"Who is this woman?" King Vegeta said with a death stare.  
  
"That is my woman father" Vegeta said shooting the same death stare.  
  
"Fine your kids can go to this dance thing, but you and your kids report back here after with all their stuff" King Vegeta said "got it".  
  
They all nodded their heads and left.  
  
WITH PAN AND TRUNKS TEN MINUTES TILL THE DANCE  
  
"So, you look nice" Trunks said driving his black with red flamed convertible done to the high school. It was linkin park numb. (I am not going to put the song here cause I am to damn lazy to get the damned song.)  
  
"Trunks turn here for a sec," Pan said pointing to a gas station.  
  
"Ok, but what for" He said turning in.  
  
"Can I have some money so I can buy some food" Pan said giving puppy eyes.  
  
"Pan don't give me that look, I was going to give you some, but can you grab a bag of chips, soda and some of that stuff you and I like" Trunks said digging for his wallet.  
  
"Yea that stuff is called Little Debbie's, and sure I can" Pan said grabbing his wallet and got out.  
  
20 minutes latter she came back arms stuffed with food and soda. Trunks put the hood of his car down so she could put the food in the back seat.  
  
"So, how much money did you spare me" trunks opening his wallet.  
  
"About 10,000 Zen" Pan said digging through the food.  
  
Ok, give me my chips while you are back there please" Trunks said getting back onto the road.  
  
"Here" was all Pan said be for digging in to her chips and other assorted things.  
  
They ate with out talking so they could finish be for they would get to the school. "That was good, was it not"?  
  
"Indeed it was" Trunks said.  
  
They got were they wanted to go and pulled in to the school parking lot then into a spot where it said 'Trunks Briefs'.  
  
"Lets go in" Trunks said stepping out of the car to the other door and opening it, letting pan out.  
  
"Okay," She said stepping out and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
The got to the door and paid there way in and went to finds Goten and Bra. "Yo what's up Goten" Trunks said giving him hug.  
  
"Nothing, how about you" He said patting his back then letting go.  
  
"Same, Just trying to stay awake" Trunks said.  
  
"So trunks you going to get a dance with Pan or not?" Bra asked with a big stupid grin plastered on her face.  
  
"What do you think, moron?" Trunks said turning around to see where she went off.  
  
"Um, no" Bra said dumbfounded.  
  
"You are the most dumbest of all people," He said.  
  
"Mr. Briefs, can I have a dance with you" Some girl said in back.  
  
"Marin don't call me by my last name exceptionally with Mr. in it I fell old with it there" Trunks said as he found Pan. "Now if you excuse me I have a friend I want to talk to".  
  
"See you later Trunks" Bra and Goten said.  
  
"Yea sure" Trunks said walking off.  
  
"Can I have some of that stuff?" Pan said.  
  
"Give me some to" Trunks said walking right behind Pan.  
  
"Yes you may Mr. Briefs," The guy said handing them both a good size cup.  
  
"So Pan what you doing after the dance" Trunks said taking a sip of the punch his ma made.  
  
"I still need to pack some stuff then I am going to the ship," Pan said looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Do you want some help packing and what not?" Trunks said.  
  
"You have nice eyes," Pan said jumping to a new subject.  
  
Trunks taking another sip of his punch "what, don't want me to see your room"  
  
"It is not that just..." as she doze off.  
  
"Just what" Trunks, "don't want to see your messy room"?  
  
"Well yea" Pan said taking another cup of punch.  
  
As a slow song started to play Trunks asked Pan to dance and she kindly said yes. "So you want to go somewhere privet after" Trunks said "follow me so we can get next to Goten and Bra".  
  
"Yo Goten remember to go to the ship after the dance" Trunks whispered just loud enough so he could here it. "Yea I know what to do go pack then go to ship" he said then kissing the crook of Bra's neck then kept it there.  
  
"So I take it you do want to go," Trunks said looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yea of course I do" Pan said, "cause I get to be with you all alone".  
  
Pan and Trunks left the dance and went to pans house to pack.  
  
@ Pan's house  
  
Trunks walked into Pan's room "damn your room is like a tropical storm blew in here".  
  
"I told you it was messy," She said turning on the overhead light.  
  
"Not bad it's way cleaner then my room" Trunks said looking at the cluttered room.  
  
After a bit of putting stuff away into capsules and cleaned up the mess Trunks took her and laid her down on the bed. A million thoughts were going through Pan's head as he started to kiss down her neck till she finally got a look at the clock. "Trunks we have to go" Pan said.  
  
"What time is it?" He said shooting his head up from were he was kissing.  
  
"It is 10 pm," She said getting up and putting her capsules in her pocket.  
  
"Shit let's bounce" Trunks said grabbing his keys from his pocket.  
  
They got there a little after 10:30 and were meet by a mad Vegeta.  
  
"Were have you been brats," Vegeta bellowed.  
  
"Packing our stuff dad now lets go" Trunks said.  
  
"Send for my ship King Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes sir" Berdock said walking away after bowing.  
  
"King Vegeta there is someone up here to see" one of Berdock third class solders said. "Who is it" King Vegeta bellowed. "Guess who's come to kill you Goku" a cold voice said. King Cold you are dead merari Trunks killed you and freezer," Goku said with mouth down to the ground. "Come down here or are you to scared that you will die a painful death?" Trunks said. 'He gets that from me' Vegeta thought.  
  
"If you look well we're about 1,000 feat from you," King Cold said. "Come over here and face me you BAKA" Trunks said with a grin that would make Vegeta proud.  
  
"Fine only if you let me see your sword". "Fine here, take it I can beat you with both my hands tied behind my back". "Ok lets see that". "I will make you a bet I if I win you and all you weak pathetic little friends go back to hell were you belong".  
  
"And I f I win". "You get to keep the sword you love so much till my dad teaks it from your cold dead hands".  
  
"Ok It is a deal," King Cold said with that stupid smirk he does.  
  
"Goten do that rope thing you do the"... "The a-rope-a-dope" Goten finished him sounding stupid. "Yea that".  
  
"Well you ready you stupid boy". "Yea sure".  
  
"Trunks you get first attack," Vegeta said. "No Cold can have the first," Trunks said with a cold grin that he had on be for.  
  
King Cold went to cut trunks right down the middle but he move just in time. "You are way to slow" Trunks said moving from all the swings from King Cold. "Don't get to like your father I am in my second form I still have two more to go".  
  
"I can still kick your ass cause I am only at a third of my power" Trunks said. "Then show me your true power and I will show you mine". "Only if you show first". "Fine you stupid boy".  
  
"Trunks don't let him change to his second to last form," Goku said. "Yea this is the first time I think that Kakerot is right" Vegeta said. "Goku, Vegeta this is my fight SO STAY OUT OF IT" Trunks yelled'.  
  
Haha "You should of listen to them they were right" King Cold said with a smirk of his on his face.  
  
Trunks turned around "whoa you should get a face lift" Trunks said trying not to laugh. "Well boy it is your tern to go to your true power so I can humiliate you".  
  
"We will see about that," Trunks said turning SSJ1 then to SSJ2 then to SSJ2 full power. "So do you think you can defeat me know Cold". "Let me go to my last form".  
  
"No lets us keep it here for now" Trunks said still with that Vegeta smirk on. "What do you mean by us boy". "O I am sorry that I lied be for see me and Goten can go SSJ3'. "That is not right you are the weak one but our power still ascends over mine".  
  
"Now about me killing you were was I," Trunks said. "You were not about to kill me I was ABOUT TO KILL YOU" as Cold took a swing at Trunk's face.  
  
Trunks moved just so it would not cut his head off but still got cut down his for head to his chin.  
  
"That will cost you big time," Trunks yelled as loud as he could. "What are you going to do boy?" Cold said. "My new improved final flash" Trunks said.  
  
"And how are you going to do that with out our hands". "Like I said new, and improved," Trunks said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"FINAL" his body looks like one big thing of light "FLASH" the beam shot out of his hole body in every witch way.  
  
"Every body get down" Krillen yelled out. "How can t-this be I can't l-lose to a monkey" as King cold fell over dead.  
  
"Trunks you did it" Pan said with a huge smile. "That was the best attack I have seen in my hole life" King Vegeta said.  
  
"What is the matter with you boy?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks" Pan said.  
  
Trunks fell to his knees than to his face. Bulma ran up to him and checked if he had a pulse. Pan was in Gohans arms and was crying.  
  
"Pan he is ok he is just out cold for some reason". "Pan it is all right Trunks is fine" Gohan said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Vegeta get your son into the regen tank" King Vegeta said. "But father can't you have one of them do it" Vegeta said pointing at one of the thread class guards.  
  
"No they don't have the right to carry on with the power to use the legendary moves like that". "You call that legendary I could do that with my eyes closed".  
  
"Vegeta you could not do that if you were a SSJ4," He said. "Who was the last to do it besides my son who by the way is weaker than me".  
  
"Why how far can you go?" King Vegeta said. "I can go 4". "Well the last person to do it was my, grate, grandfather Vegeta and now that I think of it he was the only one to do it".  
  
"You need to train more I fond how to get way stronger than that and your son will soon". "What do you mean by that father". "I did it the hard way I trained to the max I had my father almost kill me be for I stopped" King Vegeta said then stopped a second... "Now get your son in the regen tank". "Yes father" Vegeta said he turned around to get Trunks.  
  
"Hay you third class weaklings get away from him know" Vegeta said. "Who are you to boss us around" The first Guy said.  
  
"You are going to regret those words of yours Cause I am Prince Vegeta" "Ah" he almost killed the first of the two." Vegeta stop that right now," King Vegeta said. 


	5. love or not part 5

Chapter 5 Trunks' awakes! Disclaimer: I don't own dbz gt. Sorry for the long wait just had a big writers block and I also forgot about it at one point.  
  
It has been two weeks sense Trunks fought King Cold.  
  
"Bulma wane is Trunks going get out of the tank," Pan said looking at Trunks' floating body. "Pan he will be out for another day or two".  
  
WITH KING VEGETA  
  
"Ha you over there come here," King Vegeta said pointing at a little girl. "Yes your majesty the little girl said. "Are you the one called Mayu Devereaux," He said looking down at her. "Yes I am her," she said as she started to look up at him. "You are the one who can heel people with this thing you call magick" He said now looking at Vegeta's son. "Yes I can heel any one you want".  
  
"I want you to heel him if it is possible" King Vegeta said pointing at Trunks. "Yes I can do that My High King" Mayu said looking at Trunks she spoke again. "Do you want me to heel right him this second"? "Yes if you could," He said still looking at Trunks.  
  
Mayu Ran over to the tank and went to open it. "Hay what the hell do you are going to do" Bulma yelled loud enough of to get everybody around her to look at them. "Miss I can heel him faster than the tank can" Mayu said looking in to her eyes.  
  
"How can you do that with magick" Bulma said. "Princess I have magick powers".  
  
"What the hell is going in here," Vegeta said as he walked in. "High Prince" Mayu said as she bowed her head.  
  
"Do you want to know what is going on in her" Bulma said then paused "She is trying to get Trunks out of the tank".  
  
"Mayu what is the problem in there have heeled him yet" King Vegeta said. "Not yet your majesty" Mayu said as she looked at the door. "Well what are you whating for"? "Nothing I'm on it". "Vegeta stop her from opining the tank and killing our son".  
  
"Sorry Bulma I can't stop the king's orders".  
  
Mayu open the tank and took Trunks out of it. She laid him on the ground and put her hands over him. She mumbled a couple of words than a little what look like a lightening bolt came out of her hands and hit trunks on the chest. It went all around his body and stead there for about a minute then it faded.  
  
Trunks woke up was and on his feet in a flash. "Were the hell am I," He said looking around him. "Your fight was very good" King Vegeta said walking towards the boy. "O what is your name" Trunks said turning to the girl.  
  
"My name is Mayu my prince," she said as she bowed. "Well thanks for heeling me" He said then turned around. "Were is pan," Trunks said to his mother. "She is down the hall to your right she is last door" King Vegeta said.  
  
"Thanks grandpa" Trunks said running out the door.  
  
"Why did trunks have to be so stupid?" Pan said kicking the punching bag. "Why do you say I was stupid I am alive you know". "Trunks your mom said you would be out for another day or two" Pan said running and giving him a hug.  
  
"I probably would if my grandpa didn't have a heeler on there ship". "Wow that is cool who is he". "Why do you think it is a him"? "Cause your dad said there was no girls loud on the ship not including me".  
  
"Well lets stop talking about me lets spare" Trunks said. "No I am not going to fight you know more". "What if I get Gohan or Goten"? "Well.... Ok". "Come with me" he said running to the regen tank room.  
  
"Hay Gohan do you want to spare with me against Trunks" Pan said.  
  
"No I am going to talk to King Vegeta about taking this plaint over but I bet Goten will" Gohan said. "Do you know were Goten is" Pan asked. "Yea he is right there".  
  
"Goten do you want to be on my team in a spare against Trunks" Pan said. " Yea sure I have not fought against him in a long time" Goten said with a big son smile on.  
  
"Ok Pan what is the SSJ level you can go to?" Trunks said. "It is mystic SJ (AN it is the level Trunks was in the cell fight it is between 1 and 2). Then that is the max we all can go till you can ascends" Goten said pointing at Pan. "O I almost forgot her go in the looker rooms and put these on" Trunks said handing the some saiyan armor.  
  
WITH TRUNKS AND GOTEN  
  
"Hay Goten Lets make Pan even stronger" Trunks said. "How are we going to do that?" Goten said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"We will taunt her to make her go SSJ3" Trunks said. Goten just stood there with a dumbfounded face on.  
  
"You boys done yet" Pan said through the door. "Yea, yea we will be right there," Trunks, said.  
  
"Goten remember to power to 3 after she does" Trunks said.  
  
They were fighting for about five minutes or so wane Trunks started up.  
  
"Pan you need to get allot stronger than this you are so weak". "I am not weak you are just stronger than me" Pan said. "Fine I will go bake to saiyan and I bet you wouldn't get a hit on me". "I AM NOT THAT WEAK" Pan yelled. "Let us find out," He said looking at Goten who has not said a thing yet.  
  
Trunks powered all the way down just out of super saiyan. "Goten go get your father and brother so I can show how weak Pan is". Pan at this time was very; very mad she just wanted to kill some one.  
  
"Trunks will you shut up I could beat you with my yes closed" she said powering up very mad at what Trunks just said.  
  
Pan went SSJ2 then 3. "O shit" Trunks said powering up to SSJ3 as well.  
  
IN THE THROWN ROOM  
  
"What the hell is that?" King Vegeta said. "That would be a very mad SSJ3" Vegeta said.  
  
"What the hell does she think she is doing" Goku said  
  
BACK WITH TRUNKS, PAN AND GOTEN  
  
Pan was hitting Trunks with every thing she had. Punching and kicking Trunks he had managed to block every attack thrown at him.  
  
"Pan he was only joking" Goten yelled. "Goten all that is doing is making her madder" Trunks said.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" King Vegeta said to one of the guards that was shaking in fear. "M-my k-king it just started as a friendly spare the-then it turned in to a death match".  
  
Pan went to punch Trunks in the face but be for she could do it she fainted in to his arms.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her that made her do that?" Gohan yelled. "Hay bro don't yell at my best friend" Goten said, "You stay out of this fucker" He said. "Gohan what is wrong with you he is your brother" Goku said.  
  
"I made her go SSJ3 why do you have a problem of having your little girl be stronger than you" Trunks said with the smirk he had be for.  
  
Gohan turned SSJ2 and jumps at trunks and went to punch him in the face forgetting he is SSJ3. Trunks jumped up on Gohans back then hopped off. He was just taunting him.  
  
"Gohan stop it right now" Goku said. 'But dad he hurt my only chilled" Gohan said still trying to punch him. "Gohan have you notice that pan is standing right behind you.  
  
"What do you think you are trying to do to one of my best friends" Pan said in more of a yelling voice. "He tried to hurt my little girl," he said. "That will change in about 6 months or so," Trunks said looking at Videl.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about that will never change" Gohan yelled.  
  
Trunks just stood there staring at Videl till he spoke again. "Well I guess that you don't want a baby boy". "What are you talking about" Videl yelled. "Damn, you don't no that she is going to have a boy" He said looking at pan now.  
  
"What are you talking about I can't".... "Damn you Gohan" Videl said as cool as she could. "What did I do" He wined? "You got me... "Can you guys do that some place else?" King Vegeta said.  
  
"Well you people go get every thing you need be for we leave for Vegeta sei" king Vegeta said to everyone.  
  
WITH TRUNKS IN HIS ROOM.  
  
'What the hell should I bring' sigh ' I will just get every thing in my room'.  
  
After about 10 minutes of getting every thing put in to a capsule he was down stars.  
  
WITH BRA.  
  
"What took you so long bro?" I said. "Nothing I just was thinking about something". "What was that"? What I was going to do about Capsule Corp." "Bro don't you remember we are royal blooded". "Well let's go" Trunks said getting up.  
  
WITH EVERYONE.  
  
"You all reedy to leave" King Vegeta said. "Has anyone seen trunks". Yes my princess" one guard bowed as he walked in. "Why are you not at your gun" Berdock said. "The prince took over there," he said. "So the boy took the gun King Vegeta said then paused. "Does he know how to use it"? "Yes my king but do you expect a dog fight.  
  
"Well yea we are in the middle of the war" He said.  
  
"ALERT, ALERT janraid (jan-raid) attack coming from all around". "Get to your places and shoot them down the computer said".  
  
"7 out of a 110 gone by a new person by the name of Trunks". "Well trunks two people can play at this game" Pan said running to a gun.  
  
"I want nobody to shoot besides me," Trunks said. "How about you let me in the fun" Pan said on the head set. "Well I got 10 lets see if you can beat me I will not shoot for 30 seconds" Trunks said to her.  
  
After the time went it was trunks 10 pan 11. "You better get going trunks' pan said. "Why would I want to do that I am in the lead by one". "That will change very soon".  
  
After about 20 minutes it was a tie trunks 55 pan 55. (If you do the math that is 110 ok) "How did you get so good at that Trunks last time I checked I was better" Pan said.  
  
Trunks just looked at her. He went to tern around and was punched in the face by Gohan because of the look he gave his only girl. He looked at him for a minute then walked past him.  
  
"What is up with your son Vegeta" King Vegeta said. "I have no clue but this not like him" Bulma said for Vegeta.  
  
WITH TRUNKS  
  
"Hay you guard over there" Trunks said. "What do you want my prince" he said bowing his head. "Were can I get some food around here". "Sorry but it will be about another 20 minutes or so".  
  
"Damn this shit hole called ship".  
  
BACK WITH THE OTHERS  
  
"What gave you the right to hit him?" Pan said about to punch him. "Did you see the look he gave you" Gohan said in defense. "The look, the look that meant he was hungry you BAKA" she said smacking him on the back of his head.  
  
"Well I hope he has some luck on his side and can get past the 10 guards that are at the dinner lounge King Vegeta said.  
  
WITH TRUNKS  
  
"Prince Trunks you can't go in for 15 minutes kings orders" one guard said. "Get out of my way be for I kill you" Trunks said with a death stare. "King Vegeta can you come to the"...after he was about to say it trunks broke his jaw with a punch.  
  
"I said get out of my way" Trunks said looking at the other 9. "We need help down at the dinner lounge and fast" The guard on the far left said into an intercom beside him. Right as he said that there was about 70 men on each side not including the king.  
  
Trunks turned to the guy in front of him again. "I said get out of my way" as he pushed him to the floor aside him and went to walk in. "Trunks get over here right now" a guy said. "Why is everybody stopping me from eating dad" Trunks said turning around with a stop pissing me off look.  
  
"Were are you going after you get your food you can't get to were your seat is" King Vegeta said. 'To my room were ever that is" Trunks said then walked in.  
  
After Trunks got his food he went to his room and sat there looking at it till he had a knock at his door. "What" he said to let them know he was there. "Can I come in" Pan said. "Yea sure come in". "What is up with you" she paused " What is going on Trunks you have barley touched your food".  
  
"I was just thinking about that legendary thing that made every one so afraid of me and it is starting to piss me of" Trunks said in a low whisper pan could barley make it out. "I'm not afraid of you Trunks," She said. "Is that why you needed Goten or Gohan to face me"? Trunks paused or a minute. "Pan you remember that day wane you made Goten so made he went two on your ass". "Yea I think I still have a bruise from him". "Well like today wane I got you to go three and pissed I still probably could of just gone two and beat you". "What I am trying to say is there is probably no one in the world that could bet me, and now my dad thinks I am more of a brat cause of it"  
  
End of chapter 5 and still more to come sorry for the hold up but I had school problems 


	6. love or not part 6

Calmer: I do own Kenshi shumora Disclaimer: I don't dbz yap, yap, yap.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Trunks just woke up and did every thing he needed to do before going to the main bridge. The funny thing was there was nobody there, no one besides Pan and Goten.  
  
"What's up Goten" Trunks said. "Nothing much you" Goten replied. "What about me" Pan said. "I was just about to ask" Trunks said. "O well I am fine". "Prince Trunks" A guy said behind him. "What" was all he said? "We need you at the gun again". "Who gives the order to me". "That was no order we need your help". "What is your name as he got Pan to walk over with a hand movement". "My name is Kenshi shumora". "What do you want my Prince" Pan said. "You got the gun you are better than me I am going out". "You can't go out all the people who went died besides King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, Gohan and Kakerot (am I spelling that right) they got a free walk to the king of this place".  
  
"What way is it". "I can't tell you that Prince Vegeta's orders". "Well ok then I will find it my self" he said running out.  
  
WITH THE KING OF VELRON 30 MINUTS AFTER TRUNKS LEFT  
  
"King Seru we have a another saiyan coming i think to save the King of Vegeta sei" a guard said.  
  
"Bring him to me after you catch him" King Seru said. "Yes ser" the guard said bowing.  
  
WITH TRUNKS  
  
"What are they trying to accomplish here with only ten low rate guards?" Trunks said out loud. "You will regret those words after we get you imprisoned" One said.  
  
"I will kill you all with one finger" Trunks said with a you-got-to-be- fucking-with-me look on.  
  
Trunks got a big ball of energy on the tip of his pointer finger.  
  
"Get him" another one said. "DIE A HOURIBLE DEATH" Trunks yelled firing the ball of energy.  
  
Trunks held up on of the guys who were almost dead. "Where is my father " Prince Vegeta". "Why should I tell someone like you"? "Tell me were he is our I will tear you lime from lime till you do" Trunks said with a death glair on.  
  
"He is in the bottom level of the castle" he said then went on "but you will not get there alive".  
  
Trunks flew off in a flash.  
  
WITH KING SERU  
  
"King he got through first set of guards" One said.  
  
"I want you to get every person you can to cell block F".  
  
"Yes sir".  
  
WITH GOTEN AND PAN  
  
"Trunks we need help at the ship" Pan said into the scouter.  
  
"Sorry little hung up at the time, I almost got to my father, and you could take them on". "How do you know?" Goten said.  
  
"Goten, Pan it is like trying to take a small tree down with a sword ok," Trunks said landing at the front gate.  
  
"Prepare all men on board to fight" Goten and Pan yelled down the halls.  
  
WITH TRUNKS  
  
"Open the gates at ones" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Why should we open the gates for a half saiyan like your self" one guard said.  
  
"Well I see you did some studying on me but not recently" Trunks said with a little laugh.  
  
"What are you talking about" another guard said.  
  
"SHANMOFARA". As a big blast of lavender shaded energy comes from his aura.  
  
"Holy shit" the first guard said.  
  
After Trunks recovered he went to walk in. "Trunks wait up I am coming with you" Pan said.  
  
"Pan my dear I don't want you to get hurt" Trunks said trying to take a step.  
  
"Trunks I don't care what you say I am going" She said walking up and grabbing Trunks' hand.  
  
"Ok Pan just stay close i don't want to loose you" He said walking through the blown up part of the wall.  
  
WITH KING VEGETA AND THE REST  
  
"What is the hell is going on out there," King Vegeta said. "You got a Prince of Vegeta sei trying to save you" A high class solder said. "You can't defeat a person like him, he is stronger than Broly" King Vegeta said.  
  
WITH TRUNKS AND PAN  
  
"Ok Pan I want you to shoot a ki blast at the bars" Trunks said.  
  
"Hay you over there" one guard said.  
  
Pan and Trunks looked up. "Pan what you whiting for" Trunks said.  
  
Pan started to shoot a ki blast at the bars until there were guns being fired from behind them.  
  
"Trunks it will not brake, the bars are to strong," Pan said. "And the bullets are not helping".  
  
"I will take care of them just charge a kame-ame wave and bring the wall down" Trunks said shooting one guy down.  
  
"Ok. Kame-ame-ha" Pan yelled as a huge blue beam of ki hit the wall and exploded. "Prince Trunks lets go".  
  
Trunks and Pan went into the hole, into the blackness of the castle. After about ten minutes running in pitch-black halls of the under ground sewer they stopped.  
  
"Trunks why did you stop" Pan said with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Get down there are people coming from both sides of the tunnel," Trunks said charging a ki blast in both his hands. "Pan get a powerful blast ready to blow up the floor above us and be ready to fight".  
  
Right as trunks shoot his energy blast Pan blew up the ceiling. They flew into the cell, which happened to be the cell with all the people they were looking for.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Vegeta roared.  
  
"We are here to save you" Pan said.  
  
"I don't need you to save me I can do it on my own" Vegeta roared again.  
  
"Dad you are to full of your self" Trunks said jumping back down the hole.  
  
After they were all there in the tunnel all but Pan and Trunks went to walk.  
  
"Are you coming or what," King Vegeta said.  
  
"You might want to know that there are guards right in front of you" Trunks and Pan said together.  
  
After that was said all but Pan and Trunks were in the grasp of the guards.  
  
A/N Well I guess I am ending it here for now but see you around. next chap coming soon. And sorry for the delay. 


	7. love or not part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz and all that other stuff  
  
If you were just wondering the ages are Pan: 16 Trunks: 17 Bra: 16 Goten: 16 almost 17 and no one else is important right now  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Trunks I though you said that you were saving us" Vegeta said trying to stay calm.  
  
"Well we tried warning you" Pan said.  
  
"Well you going to get us out or what" Vegeta roared  
  
"Vegeta shut up you can't treat a legendary like that," King Vegeta said.  
  
"He is my son I can treat him like I want".  
  
"Vegeta if you can threat a legendary like you should then I will give you a big gift" king Vegeta said.  
  
"What kind of..."  
  
"FINAL FLASH" a mystery voice said form the darkness of the cave. As a big ball of yellow-gold came at them.  
  
"Trunks was that you" Pan said looking around for him.  
  
"AH, lets get out of her", one guy said, retreat fall back, get the hell out of here".  
  
"Daddy" Bra yelled coming into the light and hugging him.  
  
"Hey if that was Princess Bra wear's Prince Trunks" Pan said.  
  
"I am right here," Trunks said falling from the hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Well let's get back to the ship and to Vegeta sei," King Vegeta said.  
  
After the ship landed on Vegeta sei, Trunks and Vegeta went to the thrown room.  
  
WITH TRUNKS AND KING VEGETA  
  
"Hey Trunks" King Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks turned to his grandfather.  
  
"Take this and camp out there for the night, just Pan and you" King Vegeta said thronging him a heavy backpacks, "it's got everything you will need".  
  
"Ok thanks just tell my mom where I am," Trunks said walking out of the thrown room and catching up with Pan.  
  
WITH PAN AND TRUNKS  
  
"Pan want to go camping with me in the forest" Trunks said holding one of the bags in front of him.  
  
"Yea sure I would love to but let me check if it is alright with my family, mostly dad" Pan said with a small smile.  
  
"Ok let's go and see" Trunks said laughing a little.  
  
WITH VIDEL AND GOHAN  
  
"Gohan do you want to go explore this planet with me" Videl said moving her finger down his chest.  
  
"Videl what about pan, I mean well you know that she knows nothing about...."  
  
"Nothing about what," Pan said walking in holding hands with Trunks and her other on the backpack.  
  
"What do you think you are doing" Gohan said with anger in his voice.  
  
"Gohan cut the crap, this is not earth" Trunks said, "We are on a different planet with new laws, which I can help make now.  
  
"I was joking, it's not to hard to find out whom my panny likes," He said.  
  
"Pan and I were wondering if we could go campout in the forest," Trunks said.  
  
"Gohan and I were just about to go out are-self, right Gohan" Videl said elbowing him in the side.  
  
"Gohan you have to hit the infirmary to get your tail back" Trunks said, o and Videl you will get wished to be full saiyan like Pan is.  
  
"Well you best be one your way then" Videl said with a smile on.  
  
Pan and Trunks turned and walked out of the living room and out side.  
  
WITH TRUNKS AND PAN  
  
"So Trunks were we going to campout tonight" Pan said realizing that her tail was flickering about but Trunks' did not even move.  
  
"O, I thought we would hit the village and then go to the rainforest to the east of there" Trunks said making his tail grab her tail.  
  
Pan jumped at the feeling it gave her, she looked over at "Trunks how do you control your tail".  
  
"Well remember, I had a tail for two years before my ma made Vegeta to get it removed" Trunks said, "I remember your father saying that he wanted your tail cut of right away".  
  
Right be for Pan and Trunks got to the gate a siren went off. "BE AWARE THE PRINCE IS COMING INTO TOWN WITH HIS MATE," The computer said.  
  
"Pan check your bag for a cloak or something, I don't want to be seen in public" Trunks said moving to the darkness with Pan fallowing him.  
  
N/A that is the end of chapter 7 and chap 8 will be up soon I hope. 


	8. love or not part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of dbz  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
Pan and trunks went through the trees into the village. But the thing was everyone was right there for them to arrive. "Hey look the Prince is coming out of the forest" one male peasant said.  
  
"That's no prince he's just a good for nothing purple-haired freak," another woman said.  
  
"You are mistaken miss he is Prince Trunks of Vegeta sei," Pan said taking the hood off.  
  
"He wields the sword of the legend but, I thought it was only given to the legendary with royal blood" the wise man said.  
  
"You are on to something," Pan said trying to state the obvious. 'What a retard' she thought.  
  
"It is him" the wise man spoke in a low tone of voice. The wise man bowed down followed by the rest of the people.  
  
"Sire I am so sorry for troubling you and rejecting you as a prince of Vegeta sei" the woman who spoke before said.  
  
"Stand up, I want to be going to the woods to the north" Trunks said basically pulling her up.  
  
"Trunks, I think we should leave so we can set camp up," Pan said walking closer to him and grabbing his arm.  
  
"How close are we to the north woods" Trunks asked.  
  
"It is on the other side of the village but..." "But what" Pan said cutting her off.  
  
"There are savages living in there, they attack anyone who comes into or near the forest," The wise man said.  
  
"That is stupid, I will just go in there and challenge the leader of these rebels," Trunks said.  
  
"But, the don't except challenges, they are not saiyans" One guy in saiyan armor.  
  
"What the hell happened to you, and how do you know that they don't except challenges" Pan said.  
  
"Well first I was sent here to protect this village along with three others," he said.  
  
"Second I was trying to find them wene I got ambushed. They all died. And last I know they don't except them because I tried to do so but failed" He said.  
  
"Go back to the palace and tell Vegeta to come here," Trunks said.  
  
"That would be king Vegeta to you," he said.  
  
"No it would be prince Vegeta to you but, he is my father" Trunks said.  
  
"You are not of royal..."as Pan takes out Trunks' sword "What that sword means nothing".  
  
"It is the sword of the royal family", Trunks said.  
  
"It can't be the sword of power, it was destroyed in the war with Freezer," the town wise man said.  
  
"NO, it was brought to earth when my father went there" Trunks spoke.  
  
Trunks and Pan after that got up and left. But, before they got far someone stepped into their way. "Back away if you know what's good for you" Trunks growled.  
  
"Or what, you will sick you guards on me" the guy said with lots of sarcasm.  
  
"NO I was actually think of..." Trunks went to deck him. As he swung the man went to block the punch but was knocked down.  
  
"Prince Trunks lets go to the forest now" Pan said.  
  
They finally got to a place they could pitch a tent. They got the tent up and the fires stated and were talking. "We haven't talked alone with each other for awhile and I was just wondering..." As Pan went to say it Trunks just kissed her on the lips. Five about five minutes later the broke for much needed air. "We haven't done that in awhile ether" Pan smiled. Trunks just laughed at her big smile. After that they went into their tent and 'slept' (I can't right what they did I am not that good at it but if someone wants to I will but it in and give them credit for it).  
  
The next day Pan awoke kind late. She walked out of the tent because she didn't see Trunks. When she didn't see him out there ether she started to yell for him that is till someone appeared. 'This guy is a saiyan he has a tail but who is he'. This guy walked up to her then peered around to see if any one was here with her. He saw there was not no one near her and grinned but his grin soon turned to a growl as Trunks dropped from the trees.  
  
"You touch her and you will die slow and painful," Trunks said in a low growl. All the guy did was push Pan down and charge at him. Trunks jumped up at the last second and kicked him in the back but it did not affect him. Trunks did the same wene he ran at him but this time the guy grabbed his foot and through him into the dirt.  
  
"That almost hurt you know" Trunks taunted him.  
  
The guy just looks at him and sees more people behind him. "You can't win you are out numbered" the guy said. All the people ran at him at full speed. Trunks flew up but they all fallowed him.  
  
"Trunks help me," Pan yelled getting carried away. Trunks was not paying attention to what was happening in front of him and was knocked out cold by the first guy.  
  
A/N: Might take a little bit for next chap and I hope you are liking it. 


	9. Love or not part 9

Love or not part 9

I don't own dbz or any of the characters.

Trunks walked into the small village 'Pan is gone. How could this be' he thought. The villagers stayed were they stood not moving even an inch. The elder stepped out of his hut to see why it was so quite. He was about to speak then say the prince, taking a step out in front of the man. Trunks noticed this and stopped "why do you step in front of me" he asked a little ticked off. "I just wanted to see if you were all right, you look troubled your majesty" the elder said bowing his head. He stayed like that for a minute; the breeze picked up and made the dirt pick up then it faded and same as the dirt. As he took his head up trunks walked so he was inches from his face "don't ever ask about my personal business or you will die" he said pushing past him roughly and started to walk again.

"Where is you mate, was she taken" the elder said. Trunks turned viciously, his face looked a little sad "yes, but you say anything you will suffer" he spook softly so only the man could here. Trunks took to the air, dirt kicked up making it hard to see him. 'Oh I am sorry…now she is lost eternity' he thought before walking into his hut. The villagers started to walk again after the shocking display from the prince.

Trunks flew back to the capital with amazing speed. "Open the gates" a guard said. The gates opened slowly as Trunks walked past a couple of solders "go tell King Vegeta that I want a private meeting with him" he commanded. A man stepped out in front of him "hold, whom do you think you are ordering us around" he said. "I AM YOUR PRINCE," He growled, grabbing his throat, the men saw his sword and then his armor and they both had the royal crest. The men bowed, Trunks dropped the guy "now got tell him…I will be in my chambers" he said walking off. Trunks paced around until there was a knock at the door "yes, what is it" he said. "The king is ready for you now" a woman said.

Trunks walked out of the room in to the hall and started to walk. Five minutes later two gigantic gold doors came into view. He stopped for a second "here we go" as he started to walk again two guards opened the doors. As he walked in he noticed every guard was still there "I thought I asked for a private meeting" he said looking around idly. "I know what you asked for and I disapprove of them going" King Vegeta said looking at him patiently.

"Then could you have the sons go, I don't want them to hear this" Trunks spook looking at the three of them. King Vegeta picked his hand up and waved the off "what outside" he said. They walked out and shut the doors behind them. "Now what do you want, Trunks?" he asked puzzled to why he wanted none off the Sons to here his words, maybe it was bad. "Pan has been taken by some people in the forest" he spoke soft "and I would like five good men to help me find her," he said a little louder. The king laughed, "This is no laughing matter," Trunks said throw his clenched teeth. "That is not why I am laughing, it is because you are one of the strongest men here, but you can go right a head and have five men they are in the training room," he said "now you are dismissed I have a meeting with your father". Trunks bowed and walked out of the room, the sons came in after he cleared the doors. "Are you able to tell us why Prince Trunks wanted us to leave?" Goku asked. "No Goku I am not…he would not like it if you were told" King Vegeta said.

Trunks was walking for what seemed like an hour down a huge narrow hallway, he finely got to a dual set doors. Opening it he saw what looked like thousands of people training. The room was one hundred feet wide and two hundred feet long; the ceiling was domed and made of glass. He looked behind him seeing door right behind him made of glass, he could see the rain poring down and lightning striking across darkened sky. "Sir, can I help you?" A big muscular man asked. He looked back at the crowed that formed in front of him "Yes, I need five people for a mission…and I would like her to be one of them" he pointed to a young girl "Mayu is it". He took a step forward "Yes sir" she said bowing her head. "Sir, wouldn't you want strong people for this mission?" the man spoke loud so he was heard. "Mayu can heal and that might be a need on this one" he said glaring at him for disobeying his words. "She can't heal, she can't even fight" the man said.

"Mayu can you heal falling of ligaments or just big cuts and other assorted stuff" Trunks said. "Only gashes, broken bones, and muscle damage" Mayu said trying to think why he would ask. "What's your name big man?" Trunks asked. "My name is Drake," he said. "Well Drake I got a test and you are the subject that is going to be the tester…so stay still," Trunks said unsheathing his sword. Trunks moved quick so nobody saw what he did, cutting him in the chest deeper and deeper. Trunks put his sword in the case slowly "Tend to his wounds Please, Mayu" he said walking over to the bench to the right of him. She walked up to the now cut up Drake "this will only take a second or to" she put her hands a couple of inches from his body. A blue circled her hands as she closed her eyes, his wounds started to disparate, when she was finished a bright flash pulsed out of her "there you are healed" saying that she walked up a bit. "Is there someone here that you want to come to," he said.

"Yes sir, his name is Kenshi" Mayu said. "Do you have any personal attachments to him…I don't want anyone to get distracted" Trunks said watching her closely. "No sir we are just friends" she said. "Kenshi front and center" he said. The young man walked out of the crowed and by Drake's shocked body. "Drake you seem pretty strong and must know these people well so you and two others that you name will go," he said. Drake was shocked that the prince attacked him, but the thing that got to him was that he was healed not by a tank, but by a girl. "Drake get up," Kenshi said. The words sound like a whisper to him, he was barley able to here it, but he did what was asked and stood up. "Shinta and midget man front and center" Drake said. "You got your five so wene you going to tell us what we are doing?" Shinta asked a little rudely. "Your lucky that I don't kick your butt missy" he said turning to find a meeting room they could use. "Missy, Missy who do you think you are calling me that," she yelled. "I am the crowned prince of Vegeta sei…so remember your place," he said walking towards the room with the number one on it. She was about to speak but then remembered that he could take her rank of general.

Trunks walked into the room and saw a man and woman a little unexposed. The woman looked up "Ah, sorry prince we didn't know you would use this room" she said covering her body up better then it was. He smirked then closed the door remembering Pan and him on earth 'we used to do that in my office at capsule corporation' he thought. "Um, sir you all right" Kenshi said. He just nodded and walked over to the next room opening it slowly he noticed it was not occupied. Walking in he took a seat at the head of the table. The five took their seats on the sides and awaited for him to speak. "Don't let the words I say leave this room," he said. "Yes sir" they all said at the same time. "Ok we are going to get my mate back from the forest people and were going to crush them ones and for all" he said looking around at all the expressions. He didn't want the to think Pan was really gone hoping like this was a dream of some sort.

"You do not have to go, I can find others," Trunks said knowing what they would say before hand. "No we all are going…we don't back down wene there is a fight" Shinta said. "Ok then we leave in ten minutes" he said "oh meet me here". The five of them stood and bowed then they walked out the door. As the door shut he could hear an echoing voice in his head. "Pan I am sorry, I will be there soon" Trunks closed his eyes. 'Trunks' Pans voice rang in his head 'Trunks save me' he could see where she was. 'Pan I will be there soon' he said to him self. Only a couple of minutes had past so trunks went to the locker with his name on it. Opening it he saw a one size fits all of saiyan armor and black clothing to go under it. Throwing it all on he looked at him self "this is pretty cool" he thought. Finally he herd a know at the door "what is it?" He asked. "We are all here sir" Mayu said.

Trunks walked out and looked at them "lets go" he said walking into the rain and flying off, they fallowed behind him in a v shape. "If you see them fallow carefully" he said "now Mayu and Shinta you are with me" pointing to them then started to walk into the darkened forest. About five minutes in later a ki level started to skyrocket "Lets pick up the pace, that is Pan's ki signature" he spoke softly and started to run. They got to a damp cave and stopped Shinta looked inside and out "there is nothing wrong or special with this cave" she said. Trunks looked inside the damp cave and all he could hear was water dropping onto the rocky ground, but then he herd a faint echoing scream. He looked in one more time and then ran strait in. They ran and ran for what seemed like a long time until a bright room came into view. Running in he saw Pan in the corner of his eyes in a cage. "Trunks" she yelled, he looked at her and smiled then looked back to find a key on the desk. Grabbing it he opened the cage, Pan jumped out into his chest embracing hi in a hug not wanting to let go.

Pan looked up into his eyes getting lost, Trunks kissed her on the lips bringing her back to the present. "I missed you, my love," he said still pinned to her soft lips. "I missed you to" she said smiling. Kenshi walked in with the other two behind him. "It looks like everything is going to be all right," Drake said. Kenshi laughed a bit and jokingly punching him in the arm. "Well can we go I about a hour Prince Vegeta will be crowned the new king" Shinta said not liking all this time with other people. "Yes, lets go back to the palace well at least Pan and I will. They all walked out and flew to there homes. While at the cave a man came from the darkness of another room. "Soon we will meet," the man laughed.

A/N I hope to have more chapters soon.


	10. Love or not part 10 Lemon

Love or not part 10

This story has a bit of sexual content so if you can't stand it don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any property of dbz or the characters.

Calmer: I do own Kenshi, Mayu and Shinta So ask first if you want to use them in any dbz story's. Sorry had to put it just for the heel of it, but it is true.

Lying awake in his bed with Pan cuddled into his chest fast asleep trying to think who would take her. He was so deep in thought he didn't here a servant enter the room. He smiled at Pan then heard the man speak "Prince Vegeta's crowning is in a half an hour and King Vegeta told me to get you ready for it" he said hoping not to get a snarling cement like his father had the first night there. Never taking an eye of her he said softly "I'm not going" he paused for a moment. "I am going to stay with Pan and watch over her". The servant went to speak, but then bowed and left. Trunks fell asleep holding her close.

The servant walked into an empty room where the king, Vegeta and Bulma stood he took a couple of more steps before Prince Vegeta asked why his son and his mate were not here. He looked down at the floor disappointed at himself then spoke "he is not coming my lord, he said he was staying with his sleeping mate". Vegeta started to walk to the door stooping wene him and the servant was shoulder-to-shoulder 'fallow' was all he said before walking again. They both walked in the direction of Trunks' room. "Oh great Vegeta is going to get him," Bulma said. She ran of towards them just to make sure he does not do something stupid. Vegeta had reached the door to trunks' room. He knocked but not even a noise came from the other side so he walked in seeing them both fast asleep. Sighing he walked over to them and went to shake his son to wake him, but as he did Trunks grabbed his fathers hand and turned his head.

"Please let me just sleep, I have had a long day and this is my first time to be able to sleep without worrying that…" he stopped not wanting to say it. "What are you worrying about" Vegeta demanded. Trunks sighed "I will tell you tomorrow if Pan says it is ok, but other wise I'm not". Bulma walked in and saw Pan asleep in her son's chest "Vegeta" she said softly "lets go, I don't want to force anyone in to going". Vegeta went to protest, but saw the look in Bulma's eyes. He was the first to walk out of the room closely fallowed by the servant then last was Bulma who kissed Trunks and Pan on the forehead before leaving. He fell asleep shortly after…

A little while latter he awoke and found pan missing from the bed. He looked over to the next room and saw here in an astounding red and black dress. "What's the dress for" Trunks asked watching his princess in the beautiful dress. "It's for the ball, Bulma left for me" Pan said, "You want to go to the ball". He smiled and got out of bed, undressed and put on a tuxedo. Before opening the door they could already here the music echoing throughout the halls. The opened the doors to and started to walk down the halls slowly, holding hands. They opened the doors to the ballroom…no one notices their entrance until they started towards the stairs to the king. Until they started towards the stairs to the king. "O my go it is the prince and his mate" a young woman squealed. Everyone made a path for them to so they could walk to the balcony where the Vegeta and Bulma sat. "Nice to see you could make it" Goten said popping out of the crowed with Bra in tow. Trunks just smiled and nodded before continuing on. When they got there Bulma greeted them both whit a hug "I thought you would never come" she said letting go. "How long is this going to go for" Trunks asked, "I don't want to be up all night again". Pan gave a little glare knowing her grandfather was around and herd him.

"Is this all the played" Pan questioned listening to a form of big band. "Yes Pan this all they got" Vegeta said sarcastically. "We are only good for fighting and our music bits ass," he said. 'What's with the sarcasm these days…well at least I don't use sarcasm" she said in a joking manner. Trunks gave a little grin poking her in the arm jokingly "you little fiber you". Just then Goku came up with a plate of food piled over his face "whosh is fibbing" he said with food in his mouth. "Grandpa didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk with food in your mouth" Pan said disappointed. A hint of sadness passed over his face not knowing his mother. Trunks seeing this turned to her "Pan lets go dance for a while and meet some of the people here. Ok Trunks lets go," she said. They danced with every slow song and talked on any other song meeting a lot of cool people. A couple of minutes before midnight everyone left leaving them both standing there puzzled of to why. "They are go so they don't have to worry about the full moon over head" Vegeta said. They just nodded and walked out side, looking up at the romantic sky. The stars shown brightly with double moons.

A man in the courtyard watched there every move. The man was dressed in black to be unseen from the guards. He watched closely for a while as they talked about how beautiful the sky was and stuff. He left shortly before they walked in after knowing being spotted by them. They walked down to Trunks' room and lit a couple of candles before sitting down at the table and started up the conversation again. Before ether one knew it cloths were being tossed in every which direction and Trunks was kissing his way down her front stopping at her breast sucking on one nipple while massaging her other one with his one of his free hands. Pan's moans started soft and slowly got louder as he changed and did the same with the other side. Finely he trailed kiss down her stomach and came to her opening. He smirked and kissed the sides of her legs inching closer each time taunting her. She finely moaned and told him to stop and she couldn't bare it any more. Getting to his knees he asked "are you ready for the best lovemaking every". She just nodded wanting him inside her. As he entered she smiled delightfully loving every minute of it. Trunks started nice and slow then started to speed it up making her moan more and more. "Harder…" she said in between moans "faster".

Trunks grind at her as he started to move closer and closer to her neck ready to finish what he started the night before. "I am ready," she said one last time ready for the bite. He bit slow as she gasped from the pleasure. Finishing the bond Pan bit him on the neck. The climax felt to her like it lasted forever, loving every lasting moment of it. Wene it was all over He feel to the side breathing heavily. Pan rested her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," she answered yawning. Pulling the covers up a little to cover them both entirely then fell asleep. That night their dreams were linked, having beautiful, romantic, scenery from earth. It just seemed like any old dream to them. Up to the part before the planet blew in to fragments of earth. They both awoke; sitting up violently and put there hand over their face as if they had a head ach.

Trunks looked over at Pan "you have a nightmare to" he asked smiling like a little child. He laid back down and she snuggled into his chest. "Yea, but I am alright as long as I am with you" she smiled back. Just then a knock came from the door, Trunks pulled the blankets up to cover there naked body's "yes, come in" they said. A man and woman walked into the room "we are here to get you ready for the ceremonial breakfast" the man said. "Um…" they hesitated "I think we will get ready by o self thank you" they said. The two servants left the room and both of them got out of bed. They slipped on the cloths left for them, which was blue spandex and gold trimmed saiyan armor.

Pan and Trunks arrived at the dinner hall and toke there seats by the king. The meal went well but afterwards something any of the kids knew would come up in question. Bulma brought up that she found a way to give them their tails back, waning it would be a very painful, but quick poses. "Ma…your highness" Pan quickly recovered "wene did you figure out how to". Bulma new Pan and the others wanted their tails like their fathers had "I found out how about a week ago on earth" she said. "Wene can we get them back, wene can we start" Trunks and Goten asked jumping in. "We can do it right now" she said standing up slowly. They all stood up and fallowed her all the way down to the lab. One by one Bulma injected a greenish liquid there arms. At first they looked all calm, but then they felt the tails staring to grow throw the skin. The skin felt like it was on fire as the tail popped out and grew. Their tails grew in the matter of seconds. "Ha cool I got my tail back yes" Trunks almost squealed. "Um…Why can't I control it" Pan asked looking at it waging swiftly behind her. "It will take you a while for it to be completely under your control, because you didn't have long wene you were first born. Unlike Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan who had it longer" Bulma said.

Vegeta, who had walked in with his mate, was sick of all the talking so he started to walk out. He stopped couple of steps after he started, he noticed the marks on both Trunks and Pan, Smiling a bit he started off towards the door again. Trunks saw the smile "what so funny dad" he whispered as Vegeta walked by. He stopped once again "nothing don't worry about it" he said. Trunks grabbed for his arm before he could move "I said what is so funny" He said a bit louder. Everyone looked at Trunks wene they herd him speak. "I just saw something that I liked and maybe if you get your hand off me I might tell you some time" He said. Trunks let go of his arm and the king took off out of sight. Wene he turned around they all were giving him a questionable look wondering what just happened. He just looked at everyone and smiled a bit. Just then a man walked in "Prince there is a man wanting to speak to you" He said.

Trunks went to walk out with the man, but was stopped by Pan "let me go with you" she said. He nodded his head and grabbed her by the waist. They walked for a minute or two before coming to the gates. A man in a black robe stood there "what do you want" Trunks asked suspiciously. He looked up, his face hidden by the hood "I just wanted to talk with you" he said. They way he spoke sounded like the man was some kind of ruthless killer. Pan froze up knowing the man was staring at her, the guy ki was familiar like the man from the cave. "Trunks…" Pan muttered "no". Taking his attention off the man he looked at Pan "what is it Pan?" he said looking into her petrified eyes. "It's him…the man from the caves" that was all she could get out not wanting to even be near the man.

Trunks looked up enraged wanting to kill the man who had took his mate. "Guards Take him to the holding cells and tell Kenshi and Drake to stand guard here. Three man walked up to the man "If you will fallow me we wont have to hurt you" one of them said. The guy went to throw a punch at one of them, but Trunks kicked him in the gut knocking him out instantly. They found the two men who were to stand and watch over the prisoner and headed to the cell. Back up top on the surface Pan was still uneasy. Trunks came close up to her and gave her a protective hug "I will not let anything happen to you…even if I have to sacrifice me self so you can live" he whispered into her ear.

A/N I hope you liked this chap and sorry it took so long to update.


	11. love or not part 11

Disclaimer: i don't own dbz in any way...though I wish I did I would be rich…

Chapter 11 the mysterious man

Trunks walked slowly around the room as Pan sat on the bed. "Trunks" she asked softly, It got him focused on her. "What are you planning on doing with the man?" she asked. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her and took her hand into his. Looking deep into her eyes, like he was trying to see into her soul. "I don't know" he said I should just kill him for taking you but then". He looked down at her hand and started to massage it with his thumb. "I don't think that is what you want" he finished. Smile a bit she was glad that he took her into consideration, but then went back to a frown. Just then there was a knock at the door. It had even make Trunks jump from his seat. Getting up Pan opened the door to find King Vegeta himself there. Walking in he gave a quick glare at his son.

"What do you want father?" Trunks asked already knowing what he would say. "I want to know what you plan on doing with the prisoner " King Vegeta asked. "I…I will do what ever my love wants…she was taken by him not me" he said looking at Pan. Pan looked from Trunks to his father not know what to say or do, in the end she sat on trunks lap. "I just want to know one thing from him…why me?" she said softly. Vegeta walked out of the room and Trunks and Pan went to bed.

Six hours later:

A thunders pond came from the door with yelling that was not able to be made out correctly. Trunks got out of bed and walked to the door, opening it a woman stood there panting. ;Why do you disturb me what has happened?" he asked. The man has escaped from his cell but the weird thing is he awaits for you in the court yard. He walked over to Pan and shook her softly. "Hey Pan lets get up we have to go see the man who took you" he said. Pan got up slowly and walked out with her hands around her mate. Wane they got outside he was there waiting behind some other saiyen . "Ah there you are Trunks" he said grinning. Trunks just looked at him. "I will kill you and every one of your family soon but lets start with your mate" he said coldly. "Hold on…what did I ever do to you…why do you hold this anger towards me" he asked. Not wanting to say any more he through a energy ball at Pan.

Trunks stepped in front of it letting it hit him. "Don't ever attack her or you will pay dearly" he said coldly. Attacking he punched him in the gut making him vomit some blood up then elbowing him in the back. "I don't want to have to kill you so just stand down" Trunks said. The man kicked of the ground then teleported away. "That basted" he said before going back to Pan. For the whole rest of the year he had not been seen but soon something will come.

Sorry for the short chapter but it is better then anything ring. Sorry that it also took so long to update I just kept putting it off.


End file.
